The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including propulsion units which are steerable in a horizontal plane and tiltable in a vertical plane.
The invention also relates to hydraulic systems for trimming and power tilting of propulsion units between a lower normal running position in which the propeller is submerged in water and a tilted or raised position in which the propeller is located for above the water assessability. More particularly, the invention relates to means for filtering the fluid used in such hydraulic systems.
Attention is directed to Hall, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,239, issued July 26, 1983, and Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,820, issued June 27, 1978, which are incorporated herein by reference.